Normal Verse
by Evysmin
Summary: Dean sabia, sempre soube que seu irmão não era uma pessoa que poderia ser chamada de normal.


**Titulo:** Normal Verse

**Autora:** Evysmin

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Todos os erros são meus mimimi

**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

**Rating:** M (NC-17) Não tem lemon explicito. A classificação fica mais pelas palavras de baixo calão no texto.

Dedico esta fanfic ao Lorhan, um amigo querido que está aniversariando hoje. Feliz aniversário, Lorhan. Tudo de bom para você e muito slash na sua vida s2 E bem, err... Desculpa qualquer coisa que ler a baixo viu? *se esconde*

PS: A fanfic é dividida em duas partes. A primeira é centrada em Dean e a segunda será sobre o Sam.

* * *

Dean sabia, sempre soube que seu irmão não era uma pessoa que poderia ser chamada de normal. E isso não tinha nada a ver com a paranormalidade, habilidades psíquicas, conseguir exorcizar demônios com a mente ou o qualquer outra coisa que Sam tinha ou teve por causa do sangue de demônio que corria em suas veias. Não, isso para ele até soaria normal se fosse somar a tudo que viu durante toda a sua vida como caçador.

Não era como se ele mesmo fosse alguém normal, mas a anormalidade de seu irmão estava acima do tolerável, para ele, em vários momentos. Afinal Sam era o quem implicava com o seu gosto musical, a sua forma de comer, a sua forma de abordar as pessoas em um caso ou até mesmo por ainda flertar com algumas mulheres vezes ou outra. Mesmo que agora o relacionamento que tinham fosse diferente.

Dean não estava errado, não senhor, afinal ele era um homem. Sam é quem era o errado ali, Sam era quem, por diversas vezes, se comportava como uma mulher gigante com todas aquelas bitch faces, sua mania de organização até mesmo sua comida fresca e natural.

Droga, as vezes seu irmão surtava por qualquer coisa que ele fazia. Dean até chegou a cogitar que Sam entrasse em algum período menstrual ou algo parecido, por que só assim para justificar as TPM's que seu irmão tinha.

Ele poderia estar envolvido com o seu irmão em uma relação incestuosa, poderia amar isso. Ele poderia amar foder o seu irmãozinho até deixa-lo rouco de tanto gritar por mais, poderia gostar de ficar da mesma forma quando o seu irmãozinho o fodia e, com certeza, ele amava aquelas coisas.

Mas ainda assim, para ele aquilo era normal. Sua vida, seu gostos, por mais loucos que fossem, para ele ainda eram normal. O que não era normal eram aquelas coisas estranhas que Sam tinha, coisas estranhas que ele gostava de fazer.

E o pior de tudo era que no final Dean acabava cedendo e fazendo as vontades de seu irmão. Afinal era o seu Sammy e Dean reclamaria, e poderia reclamar muito, mas no final sempre faria as vontades de seu irmão.

- Posso sair agora?

- Dean, não corta o momento, cara!

- Qual é Sammy! Você sabe que eu não gosto de fazer isso. – Dean bufou.

- Eu quero sentir você, só mais um pouco, dentro de mim. O que há de mal nisso?

- Cara, eu posso ficar preso em você, igual a um cachorro. Me arrepio só de imaginar. – Dean deu um olhar vago para o lado, pensando no que acabou de falar e depois arrepiou-se, fazendo uma careta.

Fora a gota d'água para o Winchester mais novo. Ele não aguentava mais as reclamações do mais velho e cada vez elas eram mais absurdas. O empurrou de cima de seu corpo. Revirou os olhos ao ouvir o suspiro de alivio que o irmão deu ao se deitar ao seu lado.

Não se tratava apenas de sentir um pouco mais Dean dentro de si, tratava-se de tê-lo um pouco mais entre seus braços, já que Dean não gostava desses momentos.

Não era como se ele fosse chegado a carinhos também, ele era um Winchester e não fora criado dessa maneira. Mas era Dean ali, a pessoa que ele mais amava e, mesmo não dizendo isso para ele, Sam gostava de abraça-lo. De tê-lo em seus braços.

Mas Dean fazia questão, mesmo que inconscientemente, de sempre estragar com esse momento.

- Qual é Sam. Não fica bravo comigo, cara. Eu só não gosto disso. – Dean falou ao notar a cara emburrada do irmão ao seu lado. – A gente pode fazer do seu jeito.

- Do meu jeito? – Sam perguntou já se virando, colocando-se por cima do corpo do loiro.

- Sim...

- E isso quer dizer?

- Sim... – Dean cruzou as pernas na cintura do mais novo e o puxou para um beijo. Oferecendo-se para ele.

- Mas Sam... – Chamou a atenção do outro quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Hum? – O mais novo perguntou sem parar de beijar o corpo do loiro.

- Você não vai ficar um pouco mais dentro de mim depois que a gente terminar. Tudo menos isso.

- Ok, Dean... – Sam suspirou e se apoiou nos braços para olhar para o irmão. – Eu só queria... você poderia só...

- O que, Sam?

- Você poderia só me deixar abraçar você. Quando acabarmos?

- Tudo bem, Sammy. – Dean sorriu. – Você é mesmo uma garota. – Fez uma troça com ele.

Mas não era como se Dean também não quisesse abraça-lo. Ele queria, e queria muito. Gostava de abraça-lo, gostava de sentir os braços longos de seu irmãozinho, que deixou de ser pequeno a há muito tempo, envolverem o seu corpo.

Ele gostava disso, muito. E queria sentir aquilo, queria abraça-lo também, só não sabia como dizer. Nessas horas ele agradecia por Sam ser o mais expressivo dos dois.

- Você vai ver quem é a garota quando eu acabar com você, Dean Winchester. – Sam deu um sorriso malicioso para o outro antes de voltar a beija-lo.

Dean iria adorar que Sam cumprisse com sua palavra. Com certeza iria. E talvez ele deixaria Sam ficar mais um pouco dentro de si, apenas para abraça-lo, senti-lo próximo a si. Não faria mal nenhum deixa-lo fazer aquilo. Talvez as coisas estranhas que Sam gostava de fazer não fossem tão estranhas assim.

**FIM**


End file.
